


在我之前遇见你的他03

by moooooo221



Category: Real Person Fiction, bkpp
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooooo221/pseuds/moooooo221
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul, bkpp - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	在我之前遇见你的他03

这次是二十一岁的biikin来到十七岁的pp面前。

billkin站在门外玩儿着手机，余光瞄见一节白皙的小腿，知道pp从厕所出来了，于是收起手机伸手去拉他，没想到pp往后躲开了他的手。

Bk疑惑，抬起头愣住了。

对面的人皱着眉看他，两颊鼓鼓的带着肉。

billkin的目光向下移，校服并不同，胸口的学号46808。

这是pp自己的校服。

“你来我学校干什么？”pp问道。

“哈？”billkin没反应过来，环顾四周才发现，这根本不是自己的学校。

他和pp面面相觑，谁也没有说话。

“p，干什么，要上课了。”一个单眼皮的男生在走廊尽头朝着他们这个方向喊道。

“来了。”pp高声回道，看了一眼billkin，心里揣着奇怪，越过bk准备走。

billkin握住了他的手腕，看着他的眼睛很认真地说道：“刚刚我是在等你。”

“等我？”pp想问得更详细，同学又开始催，他只能反手握住billkin的手腕，拉着他往教室去。

“这是？”同学指着billkin，这个外校的同学，发育的未免太好了吧，这个身形，利落尖锐的下颌线，稍黑的皮肤配上突出的喉结，以及手背上青筋起伏，整个人散发的，不是少年的气息，而是成年男性的荷尔蒙。

“补习班认识的，来找我有点儿事。”pp一边说着一边拉着两个人往教室赶。

身穿外校校服的billkin格外扎眼，pp找人要了一件外套给他。

“啊，给你，套上吧。”

billkin披上外套，靠着pp坐好，没过一会儿就敏锐感受到了一处灼热的目光。

一个黑框眼镜的男生转过头打量着他，带着探究和打量，见他抬头，收回目光转过头。

“你找我干什么？”pp把上课的东西都准备好，腾出空来问道。

“哦。”billkin飞速想着理由，“就过来看看，顺便带你......带你去吃东西。”

pp疑惑更深，无缘无故，这人干什么？莫名其妙的。

“吃什么？”

铃声响起，老师走进来，问题只能搁置，pp跟着老师的声音翻开书。

billkin饶有兴趣地双手环胸，静静地看着他上课，这是他之前从未有过的经历。

阳光穿透树叶和玻璃，不再灼热，柔和的洒在pp的脸上，细小的绒毛折射出一层淡淡的光晕，眼睛像是琉璃珠一样，低头抬头睫毛搅动空气中的细小微尘。

“啧。”pp忽然发出不耐烦地声音，billkin看了一眼他的书。

哦吼，数学。

“这题选c。”bk看不下去，指了一下。

pp低头小声道：“我本来就是要选c的。”

billkin忍着笑点头，看他继续和下一个题纠结，眼看他要选错误的选项，膝盖撞了他一下，pp的笔转了个弯换了个答案，看了他一眼，billkin勾着嘴角微微点头，pp绷不住，嘴角也勾起来。

这节数学课，是pp有史以来第一次觉得没那么难熬的。

“你刚刚不是说要带我去吃东西，吃什么？”pp问道。

“你想吃什么都可以。”billkin笑着。

“现在去？”pp眼睛亮晶晶。

时间还不到中午，现在去就是要逃课了，billkin摇头，道：“放学去。”

“放学去哪里？”同学凑过来，拍拍自己胸口，对着billkin自我介绍，“我叫tee。”

“billkin。”billkin回道。

“你们是不是说放学要去哪儿？我也要去。”tee追问道。

“他请客，你问他。”pp指着billkin。

Tee看向billkin，billkin点头，“可以啊，一起去。”

数学课之后是午休时间，billkin包圆了pp和他几个朋友的午餐和饮料。

他理所当然地坐在pp旁边，又理所当然地将吸管拆开后再递给pp。

他自己顺手惯了，pp迟疑着还是接了。

tee拉着billkin说话，似乎对他印象很不错，billkin配合着他，没说几句，就把大家逗得笑起来。

期间他挑出自己套餐里面的炸鱼放到pp盘子里。  
用餐氛围不错，直到长桌上又来了一个人。

billkin一开始没注意到，可是pp不自在地往billkin身边挪了挪，手肘碰到了他。

抬起头，是那个戴眼镜的男生，他看看pp又看看billkin。

他想起来这是谁了。

害他第一次给pp告白失败的那个人。

舔了舔后槽牙，billkin挑眉毫不示弱地回看过去。

男生慌张地收回目光，但还是放下餐盘坐了下来。

billkin拿过一旁的饮料喝了一口，继续看着他。

“那是我的饮料。”pp提醒他，我喝过了，后一句没说出来。

billkin没明白有什么问题，然后想起来此时两人的关系不是后来。

“我去帮你重新买一杯。”

“不用了，我自己去吧。”pp起身，看见billkin从裤兜里掏出钱包，赶紧说道：“我身上有钱。”

pp走了以后，billkin敲了敲桌板，吸引了对方的注意力。

“聊一聊？”

两人重新找了个人少的地方。

午间太阳正烈，走廊里是蒸腾的热浪，带着旁边花园里的泥土和草木的味道。

“你……”男生推了推眼镜。

“什么？”

“我和pp……”

“我知道。”billkin飞速接话，不想听他把话说完，“但是现在不是了。”

“他和你说的吗？”男生问道，接着摇头：“但是我不相信你就是，pp不是一个马上就会投入新感情的人。”

billkin看着他，这个人确实够了解pp。

良久之后，billkin才开口道道：“pp确实是一个很长情的人，所以你也折磨了他很久。”

男生张嘴要说什么，billkin挥手，打断继续说道，“不忠的人不必再回头。”

“……他连这个也和你说了……那是意外。”

他这样狡辩的样子billkin厌烦，转身走了几步，还是没忍住，又回头说道：“到底是什么已经不再重要了，以后他是我的。”

没走多远，billkin就看见了站在柱子边的pp，pp拎着一杯饮料发呆。

他凑过去在pp吹了一口气，惊醒了他。

pp回头看他：“你去哪里了？”

先前不觉得，看见了pp之后，billkin后知后觉心里翻上来一股酸味，撒着娇把脸凑近，给他看自己脸上的汗。

“我好热啊。”

“室外穿着外套你不热谁热。”pp嘴上这么说，手里的冰咖啡还是递了过去。

“是我喜欢喝的，不知道你喜不喜欢这个。”

billkin喝了一口，凉沁沁地。

“下午你还在学校还是去哪里？”pp问道。

“陪你。”billkin冲他挑眉。

pp抿着嘴点头，笑意却从眼睛里露出来，转身离开，billkin大跨几步追上去，手自然而然搂住他的腰。

这股微微的醋劲儿一直持续到下午，billkin的手就没停过，一时用手指去戳pp的手臂，一时摸他的腿，搞得pp烦了瞪他，他又换上无辜的表情，圆圆黑亮的眼睛委屈死了。

pp想报复回去，可手还没碰到人，就被bk十指相扣扣住动弹不得，他心脏狂跳，想收回手又不行，bk直直看着他，眼神陌生，怎么说，温柔？

手没抽出来pp也不管了，一只手翻页，低头认真看书，一整节课都停在那一页。

快放学时pp找了个机会拉着billkin甩掉tee，独自和billkin跑到一家冰淇淋店。

billkin帮他点了薄荷巧克力的冰淇淋。

“这么点不会很奇怪吗？”pp问。

“是很奇怪，不过你……应该爱吃。”billkin回答，他自己是吃不惯的。

冰淇淋端上来之后，pp挖一勺放进嘴里，眨了眨眼睛，露出惊喜的眼神：“味道真的很好哎！”

“那当然。”往后好久你都是这么搭配着吃的。

pp含着小巧的勺子，话锋一转，说道：“下次不要再说那种话了，我真的很不喜欢，不过这次看见薄荷巧克力冰淇淋的面子上，我原谅你啦。”

看来是把这次当成了某次冲突之后的道歉赔罪，billkin努力回忆pp说的可能是什么，但是没有头绪。

十七岁的他说话争强好胜，口不择言地时候实在太多了，反而是pp，在这段时间里温柔的包容。

“明明今天看来，你也很好相处，很会照顾人的。”pp继续说道。

那是你教我的啊。billkin心说，花了五年的时间。

“以后都是好兄弟了。”pp看着他，洒脱道。

“不是兄弟。”billkin说道。

“什么？”

billkin说话的声音太小，pp上半身越过桌子靠近他，想听得更仔细。

“我说，不是兄弟，是朋友。”billkin看着他还带着嘟嘟的脸颊，亲了他一下，和他额头相抵，轻声道：“是男朋友。”

少年时过于急躁，说过伤人的话，玩闹时没轻没重，很多事情都不懂，后来才渐渐知道该用什么方式去爱你。

可是，无论是什么时候的我，无论是什么时候的你，只要相遇，我总会为你心动。


End file.
